


Ode to the Ink Demon

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Kudos: 2





	Ode to the Ink Demon

Oh what joy to have rubberhose limbs

A pie-cut gaze and constant wide grin

Oh what joy to bleed endless black

To speak in rhyme without bones to crack

Grin!

Grin!

Bleed the blood from teeth to chin

Grin!

Grin!

Scream in silence, smile like sin

Grin!

Grin!

Rip their souls now limb from limb

Grin!

Grin!

And on your throne you’ll rot and thin


End file.
